The born of the
by Gyemese
Summary: Hello! This is my first story, about a famous Foundation chars birth!


1st Fanfiction 

The born of the…

She gazed out of the window. From there She could see the stars shining brightly at the town. She loved the sight of the stars since Her childhood. She knew very well, that the stars are giant balls of gas, and that some of them are distant galaxies many light years away from Her home planet. But in Her heart, the stars had a different meaning. As She stood at the window, She could forget of what She Knew with Her mind. For a moment She could see the stars with Her heart. And She was very happy with this.

But Her husband's footsteps interrupted Her thoughts. She turned to face him, as he entered to the room.

- Good Evening, my love! – Said Her husband and kissed Her lips – Sorry I was late! 

- Thats okay, Jalor! I want to talk with you! – She said, and She lead him to their bedroom and they both sat down on the edge of the bed. 

- What's the matter, my dear? - Asked Her husband – Is something's wrong?

- No, don't be afraid! I've got good news for you! – She said and She smiled, than She leaned close to Her husband's ears and gently whispered: 

- I'm pregnant. 

For a moment, Her husband sat frozen, than he spoke: 

- You're…pregnant?! Are you sure?

- Of course! – She said and then, Her husband embraced Her tightly, and said:

- I am the happiest man in the galaxy! 

Eight months passed within a blink of an eye. Jalor worked hard at the factory to earn enough money. He knew that within a few weeks his son is going to be born. He was so happy, he could hardly think of anything else. One morning he looked at the cradle, which was standing in the corner of their bedroom. 

- I can hardly wait to see my son sleeping in it! 

- Don't be so inpatient, my love! – Said his wife, smiling warmly at him – Just a few weeks! 

- It's still a long time – said Jalor with a sigh – I have to go now, my love! – He said and kissed his wife – I love you! 

As he walked out of the house, his wife had a very bad feeling deep in Her heart. She tried to sweep away this feeling, but without success. It darkened Her whole day. In the evening, She was very nervous. Jalor didn't come home. He was late for an hour. 

She watched the news, and She saw that there was a fire at the factory, in which Jalor was working. 

A few moments later She was running out of the house and called a taxi. 

When She arrived, the building was still burning. Flames and smoke filled the air, mixed with screams and moans of the injured workers. She desperately searched for Jalor, but She didn't found him. Finally, She recognised Felloron, one of Jalor's friends. 

- Felloron! – She yelled – Where's Jalor? Where is he?! 

- The ambulance took him to the hospital, he was…Hey, wait!

But She didn't listened to him. She ran back to the taxi, and ordered to the driver to take Her to the nearest hospital. 

In the hospital, She found him. His whole face was burned, and he was in coma. The doctor said that they couldn't do more for him. From now, everything depends on him. 

- Can I stay with him? – She asked

- Of course, you can – said the doctor, and She sat down next to Jalor's bed. 

- Jalor! – She said, when the doctor was gone – I know you can hear me! Please, don't die! Please! I don't want to loose you! How could this happen?! Everything was so fine this morning. I shouldn't let you go to work today! It's all my fault! Please Jalor, forgive me, and come back to me! I need you, we need you! I want you to come back, and live. I want you to see your son born…To take him to your arms… to see his firs steps, to hear his first words! Please, my love, come back! I want you to see your son growing up! I want you to teach him everything that a boy must know! We would be the best family in the universe. Don't die, my love! Please, don't…- and She couldn't continue. She began to cry, but in Her mind, She repeated it again, and again. 

Two weeks passed since the accident. And She went to the hospital every day, to see Jalor. She spoke to him, and held his hands. Hope. Thats all left for Her. 

But one morning, when She arrived, She found Jalor's bed empty. When She found the doctor, Her darkest fear came true. He died, last night. In Her shock, She collapsed on the floor, but She didn't fainted. A few moments later, She felt strong, sharp pain in Her body, 

It was like Her hipbone was broken. Her baby was coming, She knew it quite well, but it was so soon. Premature birth! She was frightened. Than She felt strong arms lifting Her up, and placing Her body onto a bed. She was worried for Her child. If She looses him too, She will never forgive it to herself. She couldn't hear the doctor's words clearly, but She could see the rush of the nurses around Her. Than, everything went dark.

Half an hour later the baby was born. The doctor held the little boy in his arms and placed him gently into another doctor's arms to take care of him. For another half an hour he was fighting for the mother's life, with another doctor. But it was in vain. She died. 

The doctor, who was there at Jalor's and his wife's death was an older doctor. He had seen many sad things but this was heart-rending. Later, he visited the baby, who was placed into an incubator. 

But the doctor didn't know, what has happened. The only thing he knew, that it was a sad way for this child to born to this world. How could he know it? But the stars outside knew the truth. They knew, that this was the born of a strange child…this was the born… The born of the Mule…


End file.
